character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludwig Von Koopa (Canon)/Metal875
Ludwig= |-|Paper Ludwig= 'Summary' Ludwig Von Koopa is the leader of the Koopalings, a group consisting of himself, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr. and Iggy Koopa. The Koopalings work under Bowser as his presumably adopted kids to aid him in defeating Mario and Luigi, as well as any other companions they might have with them. 'Statistics' Tier: 6-B | 3-B | 2-C Name: Ludwig Von Koopa Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Pyrokinesis, Teleportation, Electrokinesis, Flight and Duplication. Size Manipulation, Durability Negation, Healing, Statistics Amplification and Force-Field Generation w/ the Battle Cards. Transmutation, Petrification and Magic w/ his Magic Wand. Mind Reading, Time Travel, Weather Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Control, Gravity Manipulation, Invulnerability and Flight w/ his various inventions Attack Potency: Country level (Far superior to that of all of Bowser's other minions, even though they are still comparable to them in terms of strength, as evidenced in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Weaker than Black Bowser) | Multi-Universe level in Super Mario Bros. 3 ([https://i.imgur.com/AAnIwg9.jpg Bowser threatened the existence of all Mushroom Worlds even after his entire army was demolished and it was just him.] With that said, we have one last need: the size of those worlds, and whether or not they're connected. Well, first, considering all the worlds and sub-worlds and mini-worlds are all called worlds are specifically referenced as things like "this world," we can safely reach a conclusion that all worlds--the meta-worlds and even the levels themselves--are separate. And before you say they can't be separate cause you walk to them... this scan with the mini-worlds describes the hands as reaching out of nowhere and taking you to the mini-world. Therefore, it's not illogical to say that the levels are entered through some sort of portal or rift. Finally, their size... first of all, we know they have a star, as World 2's desert level has a Sun. But then we also have the Underworld... which has bottomless pits, making them infinite in size. Now, let's address some arguments against this... first of all, "bottomless pits are common in Mario." Actually, no, they're not. The "bottomless" pits in Mario normally are simply fan-dubbed as bottomless and have never been given statements justifying them as such. Second, "hyperbole." It doesn't make sense for it to be one, really. Underworlds are quite often of actual infinite-size, so it doesn't seem off for this one to be like that as well. With all said and done, all the Koopalings have complete control over the worlds they're in. However, Ludwig's a special case, as he has [https://i.imgur.com/eMdVx5I.jpg his own power combined with all the previous Koopalings' power, making him the ultimate Koopaling.] Adding up all their universes means he can bust 77 universes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than regular minions) | Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G (On par strength with Mario) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class | Multi-Galactic+ | Multi-Universal Durability: Country level (Far more durable than other minions) | Multi-Galaxy level+ | Multi-Universe level Stamina: High | Extremely high | Moderate Range: Extended melee. Several dozens of meters via magic. Continental to planetary via his inventions Standard Equipment: Magic Wand, Junior Clown Car, Airship, Doomsub, Doomship, Koopa Color Goopa, Koopa Klogger, Koopascope, Koopa-Dooper Raiser-Upper, Lame Brainer, Mega Mechanasaur, Nice Guy Potion, Plumber Pole, Power Pendant, Power Shower, Robot Princess, Super Slurp Pipe, Time Travel Tube, Transmutational Brainwave Analyzer Intelligence: At least Genius (Built numerous machines that would require this level of intellect within a very short amount of time. He has also been stated to be the smartest Koopaling) Weaknesses: Sometimes overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Blast:' Ludwig shoots a powerful dark blue blast of magic that homes in on his foes, and can be shot in groups of five at a time. When duplicated, Ludwig himself can shoot three while his clones can shoot two, making it a total of seven blasts. Ludwig can also charge it up and shoot it in the form of an enormous ball of energy that can potentially one hit kill his foe. *'Fireball Spit:' Ludwig shoots a fireball from his mouth, which flies at his foe. *'Spin Tackle:' Ludwig spins into his shell and flies forward, slamming into his foe. One of his strongest and most versatile attacks. *'Zap:' Ludwig points, and lightning flies from his fingers in the direction he points. *'Battle Card:' Cards Ludwig can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Ludwig has to build his up from zero by landing successful attacks on his foes. Key: Standard | As Paper Ludwig | Super Mario Bros. 3 NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Metal875